


of proposals

by AerisaHale



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisaHale/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: The Spirit World reflects Asami's mood in the technicolor landscape that dances around her, along with the dozen or so grinning spirits, as she walks. She tightens her grip on the long box clutched in her hand, thumb running over one of the hinges she screwed on herself.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 56





	of proposals

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: Korrasami - Silver

"Thank you, Tonraq," Asami says as she leaves Korra's parent's home.

The trip back to Republic City is made shorter by cutting through the Southern spirit portal to the Republic City portal. The Spirit World reflects Asami's mood in the technicolor landscape that dances around her, along with the dozen or so grinning spirits, as she walks. She tightens her grip on the long box clutched in her hand, thumb running over one of the hinges she screwed on herself.

When she's back in her own home, she hurries to hide the object in her and Korra's bedroom but is waylaid by her girlfriend popping out from the bathroom right into her path. Asami tries to tuck the box behind her back but she knows Korra sees it when her eyes follow the motion.

"Oh, heeey, Korra." Asami internally curses her fumble as the syllable drags over her tongue.

Wearing an excited expression that matches Naga's when she's hiding a treat behind her back, Korra bounces on the balls of her feet. "What'cha got there?"

"Nothing!"

"It's clearly not nothing or you wouldn't have tried hiding it."

Asami's eyes slide to the wall as she contemplates her approach. She closes her eyes and sighs as she pulls the box from behind her and proffers it to Korra. She watches calloused fingers slide over the design she'd carved into the box, swirls and flames and waves above stylized rocks in an amalgamation of the four elements that Korra wields on a daily basis.

Her breath catches in her throat and her heart pounds in her ears as Korra opens the box and visibly gasps. Silver glints in the light of the sun from the window at Korra's elbow as she holds the pendant close to her face, blue fabric draped over her palm. She looks up and breathes, "Asami, this is..."

Asami was finally able to suck in a deep breath. "I planned this to be so much more romantic. I just got back from asking your parents if it matched Water Tribe traditions. I've been working on it for two months now and it's finally how I pictured it and I'll definitely redo this moment when it's more appropriate and--"

Korra's lips smashing into her own cuts her off. The kiss is short as Asami was already struggling to breath and while she's panting to regain her normal breathing, Korra fastens the necklace onto herself and darts back into the bathroom.

She follows and wraps her arms around Korra, resting her chin on her broad shoulders, staring at the silver circle resting against her collarbones. "I guess that's a yes?"

Korra turns in her arms and pins her against the wall behind them, muttering, "Of course!" as she captures Asami's lips again.


End file.
